demigodfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow assassin (Guide)
=Introduction= this build is focused upon killing demigods with help of Shadow Swap and is mainly build for teamplaying. =Character Development= i developed this build mainly by using the demigod and found this to be the most efficient against players and ai, thought grunt killing might go somewhat slowly at first you can later on get warp area if needed (which it probbably won't). don't get overconfident thought since Demon Assassin is a fragile character he might get killed before you get the chance to slip away. Groundworks (Level 1-10) lvl 1: Spine Attack lvl 2: Warp Strike lvl 3: save lvl 4: Spine Attack & Warp Strike lvl 5: Shadow Swap (or save for later since at this lvl it is pretty limited in use) lvl 6: save lvl 7: Spine Attack & Warp Strike lvl 8: save lvl 9: save lvl 10: Spine Attack, Warp Strike and Shadow Swap ( should be at the 2nd rank) at this point of the game you might wanna consider buying potions to survive more easily or at all. Mid- to Endgame (Level 11-20) decide for yourself what would be handy in this round , by now you should have good demigod killing capabilities with reasonable items, don't go near unclean beast unless you have back-up because he will most likely kill you or you might get sniped out of victory. I recommend to save the lvl 14 skillpoint for Warp Strike's last upgrade and use the lvl 15 on Shadow Swap because they shadow swap gets another +5 in range making it almost as big as erebus' bat swarm, this makes it easier to change places with opponents and can get them quickly back from fleeing the battlefield. the warp strike upgrade gives the attack a whopping 75% chance to be critical for double damage which is always a good thing. I personally think the demon's speed and evasive skills are good to follow up, because they increase Demon Assassin's survival by making him miss-able and making him faster for chasing and fleeing, the lvl 15 upgrade even gives a temporary 20 attack and movement speed bonus with 15% chance of activation during combat. Variation: to warp or not to warp? you might wanna use Warp Area for killing grunts but because this build doesn't allow the skill till lvl 11 you might want to get this one instead of shadow swap at lvl 5 and upgrade this one at lvl 10 instead. this would however make the assassin more of a solo player since it can add a 500 damage to a skill frenzy on enemies, however it will disable you to save teammates who are fleeing by swapping with the chasing demigod and also stops you from placing enemies between your towers and allies, this is of course, just a matter of choice. =Items= this is a list of quicky's Banded Armor. Boots of Speed. Vlemish Faceguard. Plenor Battlecrown. Hauberk of Life. optionally Slayer's Wraps but that depands on your amount of money (replace banded armour) the order in which you get them is up to you but i prefer starting with: the banded armour or boots of speed (depands on opponents) Vlemish Faceguard (Demon Assassin is a mana drain, his abilities cost way more then he can sustain in long combat, this makes it last longer. Hauberk of Life of Plenor Battlecrown (depands what i need more at the time) if using a dodgy build these items are good but remember that they will make you fragile against skill pile-ing. Assassin's Footguards, Desperate Boots later on these items are good replacements journeyman threads narmoths ring Hungarling's Crown Platemail of the Crusader God Plate Assassin's Footguards Slayer's Wraps Doomspite Grips usables: Wand of Speed ( if the opponent's don't have a regulus this little trinket might just save your live) Orb of Defiance (if you have a sedna closeby this one is definatly worth purchase) artifacts: mage slayer (good if you can afford it but might not be worth it if you have this much money it might be better to save for the elfinkind cloak or the Cloak of Flames) Cloak of Flames (absolutly nice this thing allows you to replace your flemish faceguard and gives a nice attack bonus, plus the ring of fire ability this thing has making it a absolute purchase if you have the money) Cloak of Elfinkind (warping is nice, the speed and dodge bonus also help allot with demonassassin's natural abilities making him last even longer) Girdle of the Giants (if you can afford this you can replace the weakest hp regen you have with it: banded armour or hauberk of live) Ashkandor (abosulte awe has found it's body this item makes you nearly undefeatable this is a must if you can afford it) Bulwark of the Ages (once again this thing reduces all damage recieved this is one heck of a item :D ) Deathbringer (handy if your opponents use skills allot, this baby makes them way easier and makes most opponents consider fleeing allot faster) All Father's Ring: seeing how expensive this thing is you might wanna buy other items first if you get this ammount of money at all (most rounds don't last long enough) if you can affor this and have nothing better to buy, well lets say you won't regret it. the dodge speed attack boosts are awesome and the health mana and both regens are of the hook making it a worthwhile purchase. =Favor Items= i usually use one of these items: Swift Anklet, Blood of the Fallen, Poisoned Dagger, Saam-el's Cloak, Heaven's Wrath, =creator:= some random player who thinks the community should have already uploaded a guide. Category:Guides Category:Demon Assassin Guides